Joining the Pack
by seer17
Summary: This story is based off of Teen Wolf where Cassia Black is bit by a wendigo at the hospital and Scott takes her and Liam under his wing to train them, even though he knows nothing about wendigos. This is about the struggle of Cassia being good even though she became a monster that night on the hospital roof.


**1\. Bitten**

My brother has been in the hospital for a day now in a coma due to the car crash that killed my parents. I can't even mourn over them, because my brother is lying here on his soon to be death bed.

I'm pretty pessimistic when it comes to death. It follows me around in a way. Or maybe it's just this stupid town, Beacon Hills. I'm seventeen and I just moved here one month ago and I already lost my parents, and a string of murders occurred killing of this girl prior to me moving here. Her name was Allison, I think.

This town is like a ghost town due to all of the deaths that happen here. My brother, Noah's face is pale white and he looks dead in his hospital gown with all of the blood wiped off of his face. His face that looks so much like dad's face. "Noah, please wake up." I begged as I wiped the tears that stained my cheeks. How selfish of me to want my brother to wake up to nothing except me. No parents, just me.

This is just a waiting game for my brother to be pulled from the plug and to die without me there to help him leave this hell hole. He'll be all alone until he finds our parents. Just breathe, Cassie. I took a calming breath, but it came out jagged. I should've been in the car with them, but instead I decided to practice my music with my up and coming band, "Shouting To The Void". Which ironically is the only song I've ever written and the only song we've ever sung to a crowd that was written by the band. By me.

"I should've been there." I whispered into my brother's ear. His cold ear. "Leave if you want, Noah. There is nothing left for you here anymore anyways." The breathing tubes that are around his twelve year old body always scared me when I was little and watching my grandpa die of lung cancer. They always reminded me of death. Noah's dark brown hair is long and dirty from lack of bathing for three days. His green eyes are as vibrant as mine or at least mine used to be. Now mine are stained with tears that won't vanish, because they keep streaming out of my eyes like a frickin waterfall. His freckles still lined his pale face and were splattered all over his nose.

"Cassia, honey, how is he? How is Noah?" I turn around to find my Grandma standing in the doorjamb. "You came, you came from Syracuse?" My Grandma nodded and I hugged her. She tucked a loose strand of chestnut hair that fell out of my braid and wiped my tears. "You should go home, Cassia. Go, and get some sleep. I'll stay here with Noah, okay honey?" I was hesitant to leave my brother's side, but what good is sitting here next to a corpse-like body if you know that he may never come back. "No." I shook my head vehemently. "I can't leave my brother. Not... Not like this." I stammered and continued babbling on like an idiot. "I should've been there for him. We were supposed to go out that night to go out and eat, but I told them," I couldn't continue, because my voice was cracking and breaking just from using my voice while crying. "I told them that I'd rather focus on my music instead of hanging out with them. I was such a bitch to them and to Noah, I just can't bear to see him go through this, Gram, I can't."

My grandma nodded, but she pushed me towards the door and handed me five dollars. "At least get something to eat and if you decide to go home, I'll know if you don't come back." I was about to object, but instead I wadded up the money in my hand as my stomach grumbled just by the thought of food. It's been a day. No, stop thinking about food, your brother is dying. I moved slowly over to my brother as if this was his actual funeral and kissed him goodbye. "I'll be right back." I whispered in his ear. Maybe some part of him could here me, but maybe he was already to far gone to hear a single word. I moved past my Gram as she sat in the chair I was sitting in before she came in and I wiped more tears out of my eyes that had just recently arrived.

I should go and get some air too. I'm a mess. A hot mess. My white shirt is soaked with tears and the plaid shirt unbuttoned over it is from two days ago. I haven't showered in two days. I'm not even wearing makeup. A lot of people say I don't need makeup, but I feel so exposed without it at least without some lip gloss I do or blush. The line for the vending machine was just me, thank god. I cannot deal with people today. People will just make me mad. I might even punch someone in the face if they try to talk to me right now no matter how nice they seem. I can't deal today.

I went for the buttons on the vending machine as I shoved my money in. I went for the Reese's Peanut Buttercups. Noah's favorite, mine too next to gummy bears. I ripped the packet open and shoved one whole into my mouth and walked to the fire escape to catch some air that I haven't felt hit my face in forever. Technically only a day, but still. A day can feel like an eternity.

Before I could reach the fire escape I was jumped by a burly teen with glowing white eyes and canine like teeth. I tried to stifle a scream, but my throat was so hoarse I could only manage a croak. He had me and a boy intertwined in each other. The boy his name's Liam, I think, he was struggling with this guy's grip as well. "Let them go." Someone from behind me said. "Whatever it is, whatever you are, we can help you." We? Who's we? Who the hell is this kid? "Wendigos don't need help we need food." He dropped the kid Liam and he was left dangling off the roof and then he tore my flesh open with his teeth. He ripped it clean off and I screamed. The remains of my Reese's Peanut Buttercups fell to the ground and the Wendigo stomped on them and threw me towards the wall. That was when I screamed as the bite burned and seared my skin, branding me forever. The Wendigo shot forward and lunged toward Liam, but the other one, the other creature tried to keep the Wendigo from biting him too. "I can't hold on!" Liam yelled. The other creature looked conflicted and I tried to get up to leave, but my ankle was definitely twisted and was no use to me anymore. "Just kill me." I whispered. "Just please let me die. Kill me." The other creature tore into Liam's flesh with his canines and Liam screamed louder than me. The other creature picked Liam up and tossed him next to me. He landed on me with a thud. I yelped as he tried to get off of my leg. That was when this guy with no mouth threw something at the Wendigo and the Wendigo died right there on the spot like a frickin James Bond movie. The other creature just stared at us, but I stared at the one with no mouth who put a finger to his mouth less face that will probably give me nightmares for like a week. I held my hand out to try and have it give me balance in someway to help me get up off of the ground, but I was being blocked by the guy, who now actually looked like a guy. Not just any guy, but Scott McCall.

 **2\. Being Kidnapped By The True Alpha**

"Let me go!" Liam and I screamed. I tried to kick out at Scott as he dragged Liam and me down the fire escape, but he had both Liam and I by a death-like grip. He wasn't letting go anytime soon. Liam wasn't any help, because his leg was twisted thus the reason why he was in the hospital in the first place. I'll bet Scott did that to him. I'll bet Scott did that to my brother to trap me in the hospital. Of course these thoughts are nonsense considering that he wouldn't know about me wanting to sneak up to the roof. Or was it just luck.

"Just calm down. It's Cassie, right?" I didn't respond, because all I wanted to do was hurt this guy from keeping me from my brother. Liam was starting to struggle too, but that did us little to no good. Scott tied my hands up with duct tape from his car and he did the same to Liam. Great, I'm being kidnapped. Another crappy thing to occur in this shitty town. He even put duct tape on our legs and our mouths.

I kept trying to talk, but all that came out was muffled noises. Scott started up the car and it roared to life. It's funny, I thought he rode a motorcycle. Before Scott kidnapped me tonight I thought he was another dumb jock. Now, I know he's an evil dumb jock with a facial hair problem. A cop drove by, the sheriff and was speeding past us. He looked into the car that Scott was driving, but didn't even pull him over even though two kids were tied up in the backseat. "Stiles, meet me at my house as soon as possible. We have a problem." Scott spoke into his phone and threw it in the passenger seat after he hung up. I tried to loosen my hands, but they hurt due to the bite that could possibly be rabies. Rabies from a human or Wendigo, huh? Wait till everyone finds out about this at school. If I escape and go back to school or go to live with my Gram and hopefully Noah in Syracuse, New York.

My stomach was craving food, meat mostly. Odd, considering I'm vegetarian. I groaned in the backseat of the crappy car and tried to focus on anything, but food. The thought of food hurt too much and it made my stomach growl in response to me not feeding it in over a day. The air around me smelled so good, so good, so good. I tried to look my lips from underneath the duct tape.

The car rolled to a stop in front of a house a block over from mine. Scott stepped out and lifted Liam and I by our shoulders to the front door. I tried my best to scream, but it was muffled by the tape on me. "Calm down, you're both okay. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" No, but maybe I'll hurt you. I tried to kick both of my legs out at him and fell in the doorway.

Scott helped me up right away and picked me up to take me up the stairs leaving Liam downstairs helpless. I tried to scream, but it was all washed away. Karma's a bitch.

Liam was placed on top of me in the bathtub and we were struggling to get as comfortable as possible before we would die. The door opened five minutes later and the shower curtain opened. Stiles the one next to Scott, sighed and closed the curtain back up as I tried to escape. The Sheriff's son is in on this and the Sheriff looked the other way. It can't be a coincidence. It just can't.

"And you bit him? And her?" Stiles asked. "No, just Liam. The Wendigo bit the girl." "And you brought them here?" I heard the smack of the forehead. "First, a Wendigo will tear us all to shreds, and two Liam might not even survive the bite." We both let out a cry at that. I don't want to be a monster. I want to be normal. "Okay, well we'll tell them, both of them and then they won't do something stupid like expose you."

I was now tied to a chair and Liam was next to me with a bandage wrapped around his hand. How kind? My wound is still open and it looks infected. "Now, we're going to rip the tape off. Don't scream, either of your or else it will go back on as fast as it was taken off. Do you understand?" I nodded vehemently and Stiles ripped the tape off of me. I let out a grunt and Stiles fell back a little and went to rip of Liam's tape and he grunted as well.

"We'll get to you later." Stiles said to me and his gaze moved onto Liam. If I screamed right now like I wanted to, people would hear and I would be rescued. Only problem is it's really late and everyone is probably sleeping in the neighborhood. Well, that and I'd be duct taped again on my mouth. "Liam, what I did to you, it's gonna change you." Scott said. Gah, how I hate him. "Wha?" Liam was freaked and his facial expressions gave that away as clear as day. "Unless you die." "Stiles!" Stiles said hesitantly, "Okay, possibly die." That was when the fake tears came from Liam. He's such a bad actor, but Stiles and Scott fell for it and untied him. Next thing I knew Scott and Stiles were slammed against a wall and a chair was broken in half. Guess Liam's ankle isn't so broken after all. "Liam, what the hell is your prob...?" Liam punched Stiles in the face. Rightfully so and ran out of the room. Stiles and Scott scrambled to there feet and ran out of the room screaming, "GET HIM!" Boys. I heard the crash at the stairs and tried to break loose, but that just wasn't going to happen. "Your plan sucked too." I heard Scott say from the bottom of the stairs. "Well, we won't make the same mistake with the other one." "Cassie. Her name is Cassie. You should probably head home to get ready for school." Scott said. I gulped. "Yeah, yeah, you're probably right. You will be at school today, right?" "Yes. After I deal with Cassie."

Deal with me? What, get rid of the body? I tried to struggle with the tape and the only thing I did was loosen my right arm out of the sticky tape. "Stop." Scott said putting his hand on my free one. "What, are you gonna kill me sooner if I keep breaking this tape?" Scott let go of my hand. "Bite me." I muttered and then panic rose in my throat. I elbowed Scott with my free hand and leaned back on the chair that I was in. A second later it tumbled over and broke with a crack. I moved my hands apart and broke the rest of the tape around my hands. Before I could take it off of my feet, Scott was forming a large shadow over my small height and helped me up, but I swatted his hand away.

"What's your deal?" I scoffed. "What's my deal? You frickin kidnapped me in the middle of the night and you're asking what my deal is? What the hell are you?" I waved him off before he could answer and continued ripping the tape off of my clothes. "Don't answer that. If my brother's dead, I blame you and this whole freaking town." Scott grabbed my arm and set me down on his bed with plaid sheets. "What happened to your brother?" "Like I'd ever tell you that. You're just a dumb jock." "Well, if you won't talk to me, I'll do the talking. Hope it's okay if you're listening to what a dumb jock has to say for once."

"You have to stay away from your brother right now. You could kill him, understand?" I nodded. "Apparently I do speak dumb jock." I mumbled. "You may be turning into a Wendigo and I've never dealt with one before except for the one last night. I can't help you yet, but I'm gonna try." "Look, I have to go to the hospital, I can't deal with this right now." "You can't be around people right now if you're becoming what I think you're becoming." "But I have to go to school." I squeaked. "Not until we know what we're dealing with." Bullshit. He's craazy. "I know someone who might be able to help that's on his way over here now. He'll tell me if you can turn from a bite." "And he couldn't have done that over the phone?" I stood up. "I'm leaving."

"Cassie, wait!" The door opened and a man with black hair and a beard stood outside of Scott's house. I'll call him Black Beard. "Scott, is this her?" Black Beard called to the upstairs. "Yeah, that's her." Black Beard grabbed my arm and I tried to punch him, but apparently Scott knows some really strong people. e touched the bite on my hand and looked at the glowing red rubies still dripping from it. Also known as blood. I stepped back in alarm at the blood still dripping from the cut. It should've dried by now. "Why does her hand still look that bad?" Scott said in different clothes. Great, a jock, and a diva. What else? "She needs blood. I swiped some from the hospital just in case, this should help." "I'm not drinking blood, you sickos!" I blurted out and tried to leave, but Black Beard was blocking the exit route and Scott was behind me. "It's either drink this, die, or the hunger will become so overbearing that you will kill an innocent human being like that kid from last night, your choice." That was not a kid, that was a monster. I took the bag of blood and tossed it on the ground. I've been a vegetarian for two years and I won't stop now just because someone is forcing me to drink blood.

"Then die." Black Beard said picking up the blood and shoving it in his black bag. "Derek." Scott scorned from behind me. "Help her. That's why I called you here. And also don't mention any of this to Peter. I still don't trust the guy and he'd probably exploit her without her even realizing it." Great, he just called me incompetent. That coming from a dumb jock is the lowest of the low. "I'll work on it. Just keep an eye on her while I find a solution." "Solution?" I found myself saying. "I'm not the problem. You freaks are." I pushed Black beard or Derek out of the way. "Cassie, stop!" Scott called after me. I turned back around to give him the middle finger and I walked one block to go home and change out of my bloody clothes. I put a bandage on my wounded wrist and I put on a royal blue t-shirt, my overalls and combat boots to wear to school. My hair was pulled back messily in a ponytail. I washed my face with water to force myself to wake up from this nightmare. Am I in a coma like Noah is? Is he going through nightmares as well? Seems highly unlikely. I put on makeup and took my hair out of the ponytail to straighten it. My stomach was craving food like bacon, sausage links, and meat. Any type will do just meat. I pushed the thought down my throat as soon as it came and took my flowery backpack off of the hook in my bedroom and ran out the door only to discover I had missed the bus. No use in chasing it. I'll just walk the two miles to school or run.

I ran to school and hurried to my locker. Great, I could join track and I'm fifteen minutes early to school. "We need to talk." Scott and his partner in crime, Stiles were side blocking me in. "Like hell. Just leave me alone. I won't tell anyone that you tried to kidnap me and Liam, but I swear to god if you ever try talking to me again I will file for a restraining order." Stiles laughed. "Not again." He said with humor in his voice. "She wants to file a restraining order?" He slapped his knee and I glared at him. "Look, kid not going to happen. You need us. Well, you need Scott and last time someone filed a restraining order they ended up begging for our help." "I'm seventeen and I'm more mature than you." I slammed my locker door and tried to move, but Scott grabbed my hand and tore the bandage that I wrapped around my hand once I got home was gone. Not possible. "Believe me now?

 **3\. The First Full Moon and Possibly the Last**

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" I growled. "Some stupid jock joke?" I yanked my arm back and was met with a jolt of pain by the action. Scott has a really killer grip. My cellphone buzzed in my pocket and cut me off of my rage short. I picked it up and it said Gram was beeping through. "Hello?" "Cassia, it's Noah, he's awake, but he's not responding." "What do you mean, Gram? Is he going to survive?" "I'm not sure, hon. How soon can you get here?" "Without a car probably forty minutes." If I walk as fast as I did getting to school possibly ten. I said a quick goodbye to Gram and clicked off. Scott was still standing in front of me when I looked up with Stiles right beside him. I can give you a ride and be back before classes start." I hate my instincts.

Scott handed me a helmet. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I thought you drove a car, not a death trap." Scott chuckled. "That car was my mom's car and this is perfectly safe you have my word." He smiled at me. "Your word is crap. It means nothing to me." "Fair enough, but you trusted me enough to give you a ride, that's a start." I put the helmet on so that I wouldn't have to talk to him any longer and hopped on the back. Scott hopped on as well and forced me to put my arms around his middle unless I wanted to do a face plant in the middle of the road. No thank you.

Scott dropped me off to the hospital, but grabbed my wrist again. "Would you quit it?" He looked at me sideways. "This ride isn't for free, Cass. Go to a party with me tonight and we'll call it even." "No way in hell." "I'll pick you up at seven." And I won't be home at seven. Two can play this game. He rode off into the distance and I was still left with that hunger that I've been feeling all day.

I walked into my brother's hospital room and the hunger grew even more powerful from the stench of the hospital in general. Gram was gone and it was just me and Noah. "Noah, can you hear me?" No response. "Look, something happened to me last night. I can't be around you for a bit and I'm sorry, but Gram will take care of you. Once I find a cure for this illness I'll come back, I promise. Just you need to get the hell out of this town right now. It's not safe." Blink. My brother blinked. "Cassie, why isn't it safe? What happened to you?" "I have to leave, Noah. I can't be here right now. I'm sorry. I'm dangerous right now." "Scott McCall came in today before visiting hours and he took the pain away, Cassie. I woke up because of him. He claims he didn't heal me, but the pain has been lifted. He said he owed you a favor."

"He did, did he? Look, Noah I'm gonna be home. Tell Gram that I was here, but left." Noah nodded. "When will I see you again?" "When I'm not dangerous, I guess. See you around, Noah." I walked out of the room to run into Black Beard. "Look, I believe you, okay? I just I have to go." "Follow me." He nodded toward the back entrance. I followed. "Blood should sustain you for now, but I know what you're really craving. You'll never ever get that which won't help your circumstances. Scott told me to keep an eye on you, but I'm supposed to help the Sheriff out today. I'm sure you can tag along." "Why not?" I took the blood bag and tore it open. "Will it taste bad or will I enjoy it? Did I mention I'm a vegetarian? This is against everything I stand for." "You'll get used to the taste. You're kind of like a vampire, which don't exist by the way if you were wondering. And sorry to say, but there is no cure."

"No cure?" I whispered. "Every illness and disease has a cure. You just have to discover it." "Don't hold your breath." "Well, bottoms up, sort of." I chugged it to not taste it as much and surprisingly not bad. I licked my lips to get every bit of the taste. "I can get you a supply worth of bottles of that stuff to keep you less hostile. I can get it to you by tomorrow, but your diet plans are changing to animals if you want flesh as well." I gulped. "I'd rather just stick to blood. I don't feel like hunting for animal flesh. I'm also kind of on a 'No eat animal diet plan' as well. So, I'll pass on that thank you very much." "Right, well, hop in." It was a black Camaro. Nice. Bree would be so jealous as of right now. She always had a thing for dumb jocks and older guys. According to her I hit the jackpot. I'd rather be poor than have this life be my prize.

It finally hit me that I had pulled an all nighter and I closed my eyes just for a minute.

I woke up in a bed. A familiar bed. Scott's bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" "Hungry." I grumbled. "I figured. Derek said you might be so I brought you this." He handed me blood with bits of flesh in it. "Blood from a crime scene." Scott replied. That means human blood and flesh. I shook my head. "I'm not drinking human flesh and blood." Scott placed a warm and safe hand on my shoulder. Yet it screamed danger to me. "Derek said it's the only thing to subside the craving until we teach you to control your hunger."

I took the bottle and smelled it. It smelled pungent and real and human. I hated it. Every bit of it. My stomach growled in response. Then I got a stronger whiff of the stuff. Of the human and I couldn't sell the awful smell, but how amazing it really did smell to me.

I could also see the person's story as I smelled the blood. This one is a male. Died in a car accident and was only as young as fourteen. He was on his school's swim team. As I took a sip. I got visions of the boy. brown hair, pale face with freckles and dimples, shorter than me and I'm pretty short, and he was... I downed the rest of the bottle. He was on his way back from a swim meet and his parents were saying how proud they were of him and they looked away for one second and turned back to find a truck coming right at them that was on its side.

The boy was shattered and broken and dead right away. No pain. His parents' body parts were spread out all over the crime scene. All limbs detached from their body and it was gross and gruesome. It looked like ti was a recent accident. "When did the car crash happen?" I asked. "What car crash?" I gave Scott a duh look. "The one with the boy. The boy that this flesh and blood is from." "How did you know it was a boy and a car crash?" "I saw it. I saw it happen. Like right now." Scott looked impressed. "Must be an ability of yours."

"This is too weird and messed up. I could help solve crime with this and I don't want to become a superhero. I want to be normal." "It'll get easier." I laughed. "Like with that boy that bit me? Sean, I think. That kid really pulled his act together." "He was in the hospital for over a day without blood and blood is blood. You need it to stay alive it's not like food where you eat it when you want to. You actually need blood and flesh to survive." "Like a vampire?" "Yes, like a vampire. Congrats, you're the next Dracula." I shook my head. "Dracula was evil and not nerdy. I'd be the next Simon Lewis a lovable nerd that was in the wrong place at the wrong time and turned into a vampire." "Okay, then." Scott said and handed me another bottle. "We should get going before time runs out and Liam arrives before we do." "To a party?" Scott shook his head. "I lied to you, it's not a party, but it's Liam's first moon and yours as well. We have to be prepared and you have to be chained up tonight unless you want to go out on a killing spree?" I shook my head. "Tying me up sounds better than killing people." Scott smiled. "At least I know you're not a sociopath now." "I guess in a way I am. I am a monster now and by my standards kinda the same thing." Scott shook his head. "The choices you make will decide whether or not you're a monster and right now you're not a monster, but a Wendigo." "I'll take your word for it."


End file.
